Isabella Bielifed
by MelissaRM
Summary: Born in 1653, loving her parents and brother, Carlisle, Isabella lived the first 18 years of her life. Bella is changed the same day as her brother and they meet up years later in Forks, WA. Bella has her own coven... full sumery inside, i own nothing!
1. Longer Summery

**OK, long story short, Bella is actually Carlisle's little sister. They both "go missing" on the same night. They are actually changed into vampires, completely oblivious about the other. They both hide away and discover the vegetarian option for vampires. Cullensstay the same and have no idea about Bella's coven until they meet up in Forks. How will Carlislereact when he finds out that his little sister is alive? How will Esme react when she finds out that the same goes for her little sister? How will the kids react to the new coven? And, to add even more confusion and chaos to all of it, Edward falls for Bella. **

**Same as everyone here, I own nothing. Review so I know that I am loved and that someone is reading my stories. I don't care if you just go on and review one letter. Click a button and type something. Do you have anyting better to do? If you want me to update faster, review. **

**PS- I usually have a pole up on my profile about the point of a story that I am writing. Go on my profile, click on the top where it says "pole" and click on your answer. Then, you can go back to doing whatever the hell you were doing. **


	2. 1 What I've Become

**This is my first FanFiction thingy so be nice to me, OK? Anyway, I know you've probably heard this a million times but I won nothing. If I did, I would write and publish a real book and make money off of it. Oh, how I wish I owned Twilight… or at least Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. But, I am forever cursed to not own anything but my characters who you will meet later on. Anyway, enjoy! **

I am one of 10. Like any other family, they drive me insane. Though, it wasn't always like this. Way back in 1653, I was born to a religious family in London, England. When I was 18, I chased after my brother at night, realizing that he had not taken any money to buy food. I heard a shrill, blood-curdling scream come from down the ally and recognized it to be my beloved fiancé's. I ran to my love, terrified that one of the monsters my brother goes out to get rid of had gotten to him. I got there too late. The monstrous demon on top of him had already killed my beloved Kenneth. Then, the demon moved on to me, smiling the smile of the devil.

"Was this your friend?" the demon asked me, mocking me.

Rage filled me, overpowering any fear of this demon.

"I'll kill you!" I roared, grabbing a plank of wood and charging the vile beast.

The demon smiled and was suddenly behind me. He wrapped his cold arms around my upper body, bringing me close to him. I tried to move but he was too strong. His body was so cold and hard, as if I was being held by a statue of ice. He put his mouth to my neck then kissed it. At that, I just wanted to hurl. I struggled some more. I could feel his grin on my neck. Suddenly, his mouth opened and his teeth sank into the flesh of my neck.

I heard the loudest, most heart-wrenching scream at that moment. Then, I realized that the scream had come from me. Suddenly, I was alone. Part of me was happy that he was no longer here to cause me pain. However, a larger part of me wanted the vile creature to come back and kill me, for I knew what was happening. I was turning into one of his kind, turning into a vampire.

I knew that my parents and brother would despise me if they found out what I had become. So, I tried to kill myself, rid the world of one of what I had become. But, it did not work. I tried poison, jumping off cliffs, stabbing myself through the heart, none of it worked. By this time, I had realized that vampires need blood, but not always human blood. Yes, I discovered that animal blood could sustain me, it could calm the disgusting, vile instincts I now had.

Before leaving England, I paid a visit to the monster that did this to me. He was begging me to spare his life. But, I didn't. He was a monster who killed people, who killed my beloved Kenneth. Then, after I let him burn, I realized that I was also a monster. I had just killed one of my own kind, one who begged for mercy. I was a monster, it didn't matter who I killed, I killed a living – in a manner of speaking – creature.

I ran as fast as I could away from my beloved home. Everywhere I looked, it reminded me of my family, my brother, my parents, everyone who would be disgusted with what I had done, what I had become.

**Ok, review time. I don't care if it's good or bad, tell me what you think. I grow up with pain in the ass, criticizing friends so I am sure I can take whatever you dish out. Go on, the button is right there. Yes, the one marked REVIEW. Yes, that one, go on, press it. You know you want to… use your mouse and press it, looking at it will not work. **


	3. 2 Enter the twins

**Ok, I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah. But, I do own Elizabeth and Brandon, as well as Marcy. Bella is OOC but she's not really the same Bella from 2009 'cause it's still in the 1700's. Hope you enjoy!**

It was 1788 when I met Elizabeth and Brandon Sherman. I was the nurse who took care of them after their birth. They were beautiful babies, both with blond hair and their mother's green eyes. Unfortunately, when they were 8, I had to leave them. I had been in that place for over 18 years, not changing in appearance at all. Surely, someone would notice after that long of a time. They both begged me not to go, as did their mother. But, I did.

I made up a lie about my father in London, how he was very ill and I had to go be with my mother. Well, that was true, just about 100 years ago.

11 years later, I learned of the plague which was leaving countless victims in Norway and was immediately worried about my friends who considered me family. I bolted there to see that Marcy, the twins' mother, was on her death bed.

"I know what you are" Marcy told me, her voice rough. "But I also know that you are good. Please, do everything in your power to save my children."

I nodded and stayed with her until she died. Her last words were:

"Take care of my moon and sun."

That's what she often called her twins. Brandon was her moon and Elizabeth was her sun.

I stayed with her until her heart stopped beating. I kissed her forehead and put the bible in her hands.

"Go where I can never go" I told her. "I will take care of the twins."

I bit Brandon first, and then Elizabeth right after. I then took the twins and ran. I had already found an abandoned cottage up in the outskirts. For 3 days, they were both screaming in agony. Though, they were also holding hands, comforting each other. It was rather cute.

Brandon woke up first. I guess the oldest is the first to do everything. He saw me and jumped into my arms, apparently remembering me.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much" Brandon squealed.

Elizabeth soon joined the hug, nearly killing me. I hugged them back but not nearly as tight. Then, they looked around and noticed the difference in their sight and smell.

I told them everything I knew. They took it amazingly well. Apparently, they too suspected that I was a vampire. I was rather pleased when the first thing they complained about was killing humans.

It didn't take long for those 2 to get enough self-control to be around humans. After only 6 months, their eyes were gold like mine. Our cover story was now that we are half siblings with different fathers. Well, their mother was little a mother to me so I guess that could be close to the truth.

**OK, another chapter. Wow. I actually meant to hold it off until next week but I just can't stop. Oh well, it's not like you guys are complaining. Hay, I want your opinion and seeing as people don't like to review, I have a pole up on my profile. Tell me what you think should happen! But, you still need to review!!! Come on, it's not that hard. Reviews are my coffee, they make me update faster!!! GIVE ME COFFEE!!!!!!**


	4. 3 Enter Nymphadora

**Ok, here you go. I am trying to make it so I do not update until I am at least half done with the next chapter. Yes, I did get Nymphadora from Harry Potter but I needed an adult who acts like a child. This is not a crossover; it has nothing to do with magic… at least not at this point. Hehe, got you thinking now, huh? **

**Same as always, I do not own Twilight characters. I do, however, own Bella's coven except for Nymphadora. Oh, and if anyone is curious, she goes by Tonks in HP. Please, read and review. I know there are a whole lot of people reading this story; it has about 105 visitors now. So, R&R so I know you guys like it!!!**

It was 1890 when we moved to America. Around that time, we were going as adopted siblings. Brandon and Elizabeth were saying that they were 17 years old and I was saying that I was 20. They were in high school while I was in collage. One day, I noticed that their friend, 18-year-old Nymphadora Platt, was becoming more and more depressed.

Her older sister, Esme, had just committed suicide. I tried to mind my own business and I told the twins to do the same. But, they were already close to Nymphadora. Then, she jumped off the same cliff as her sister. Unlike her sister, she didn't land in a way that would make her appear dead. The only thing she did was break her arms. See, she put her arms down, to stop herself, having second thoughts.

Luckily, I was hunting. I was stalking a bear in the area, the same bear that was killing her. I killed the bear and then noticed the human blood in his mouth. I bolted in the direction his sent lead and found Nymphadora, her body mangled. Unbelievably, her heard was still beating. Her eyes were wide and frantic.

"I…" she spoke. "I don't want to die… please" she was begging.

"The only way to save you is to make you a vampire" I told her. "Then, you'll never die. You'll never be with your sister, Dora."

"Please, Bella, I… I don't want to die. I want to stay with you, Liz, and Don…" she begged, becoming weaker and weaker.

"This will hurt" I told her.

I brought my mouth to her neck.

"It will hurt worse than anything you've ever felt" I told her.

"I'm ready" she whispered back.

I bit her then. I bit her in the neck first, then in her wrists, ankles, and arms. I brought her home after that. Elizabeth and Brandon stayed with her while I packed everything up. We can't live here anymore, not with a newborn vampire. Elizabeth and Brandon went to her house to pack her things. Our last thing was to put her blood on a trail, not wanting people to think that she died as a suicide like her sister.

In the next 4 years, we became a tight family. Elizabeth, Nymphadora, and I would constantly tag-team Brandon, armed with lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and a few hair ties.

Suddenly, a vampire attacked us while we were hunting in Canada. His eyes were red, meaning that he hunted humans. It was during that fight that Elizabeth's, Brandon's, and my powers became apparent. Elizabeth could teleport, taking whoever or whatever she wanted with her. Brandon could create copies of himself which would be useful if we were outnumbered. My power was telekinesis and invisibility.

It was later on that Nymphadora found out that she also had a power, to change her appearance. This became comical because, to break the ice, she would transform her head into that of a pig or something. She also got good at animal and voice impersonations so she'd be able to fool a human easily. Though, she can't change her scent.

**Guys, I seriously need people to do the pole thingy. I only have 4 more to introduce. Take charge of this story and tell me if you want Bella to change them all. I know I am asking a lot but you guys want the updates to go faster, right? R&R and go to the pole. Reviews are my coffee and you guys are denying me coffee. I am getting sleepy…. Zzz**


	5. New Poll and Q&A

**NEW POLL ON PROFILE**

**PLEASE VOTE ON IT!**

**Hay, almost done with next chapter and will probably post later on today – or tonight, whatever you want to call it. Sorry about being slow, I have an ear infection right now and have been in agony for the past couple nights and my time for typing is night time. I have taken my last poll's results into consideration so the next 2 – a couple – vampires will have already been changed, along with the last add-on to this group. Sorry this isn't the next chapter, I know I hate teasers but I swear I didn't mean to tease you all. Well, I better get back to working on that next chapter. I am getting that creative boost.**

**Oh, one more thing. Nymphadora's last name – Platt – was actually Esme's maiden name according to the character profile on Wikipedia. Also, to answer a question on a review, the twins are 19, a year older than Bella. **


	6. 4 Enter Samantha and Alexander

**As promised, I updated the same day. As I have said a few times before, I do not own twilight. I don't own Aro or the Volturi. Wish I did, though. My version of Aro sounds like a cool guy to know, kind of like an uncle figure. Anyway, Read and Review. And, without further delay, ****READ THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!!!**

It was in the turn of the 19th century that we ran into Samantha and Alexander….

I still think it is kind of funny that the youngest of the group is the leader. Sure, I've been around the longest, but Nymphadora is physically the oldest. Though, unless we are in a fight, she is the most like a little kid. Being a boy, Brandon usually acts as leader. But, when it's something big like where to move or suspicion from the humans, everyone looks at me with those pleading "what do we do?" eyes. It's been like that since Brandon and Elizabeth joined me. I am constantly scared of making the wrong call and getting us into trouble. Though, isn't that the fear of all leaders?

"Bella!" Nymphadora yelled from down the hill.

Brandon and Elizabeth were right behind her. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. I met them at the door. Scratch that, they looked more panicked up close.

"Bella, there was this old vampire… really freaky guy" Nymphadora said.

"He wanted to shake our hand and we did, not wanting to be rude" Elizabeth put in.

"Then, he got this understanding look on his face and said 'ah, you know Bella' and then asked us where you were!" Brandon nearly yelled. "Liz ported us out."

"A very interesting ability" Aro said as he walked in. "Mine is getting into your head through skin contact, by the way." He winked at Elizabeth and she bolted behind her brother.

He frowned and I started to snicker, making his smile come back.

"You may want to work on the way you talk to strangers" I grinned. "I suppose you already know this but these 3 have no intention of joining the Volturi Guard. But, something tells me this isn't exactly a social visit."

"As you know, Japan invaded China last week." Aro got serious. "I was rather fond of 2 humans that were in Hong Kong, working at a hospital."

"I am very sorry to hear that but I do not see what it has to do with me" I told him truthfully.

"They were changed by a Japanese vampire" Aro got to the point. "And, being doctors, they do not want to hurt humans. I would like you to introduce yourself to them, show them the vegetarian diet and help them with it."

"Sure" I agreed to it. "Where are they?"

"In the mountains to the north. I shall show you the way but I think it best not to go in a large group. They are newborn, after all."

"Agreed." I nodded. "Liz, Don, Dora, we are moving again."

"Where to?" Nymphadora asked.

"I already have a home ready for you in America. It's very secluded, perfect for 2 newborns with no self-control."

Aro gave us everything we would need and I left to talk to the pair of newborns.

I still remember when I was a newborn. I was disgusted with what I was and did not want to drink from humans even though my instincts were screaming for me to do just that. It was by a fluke that I found that animal blood could sustain vampires as well.

"Almost there" Aro interrupted my train of thought.

I nodded as we sped up.

He stayed outside and nodded, signaling me to go in inside the cave. I walked at human phase to the back of the cave. There, I found 2 scared adults. They were both cuddled up next to each other, trying to comfort the other.

When they noticed me, the man jumped up and got into a defensive crouch in front of the woman. I put my hands up in surrender but the man did not relax his position.

"Who are you?" the man snarled. "What do you want?"

"I'm Isabella Bielefeld" I introduced myself with a soft voice. "I know what you are going through. I went through the same thing when I was changed. I am here to help you."

"No, I don't want to kill people!" the woman yelled, still curled up on her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You don't have to" I told her, keeping the same level, knowing they could hear me. "Human blood is not the only thing that can sustain us. An animal diet is not fully satisfying and you'll need to work on your control when around humans but it is possible."

They both cringed at that slightly.

"We are also vegan" the man explained.

I nodded.

"When I was human, I was against killing animals as well. But, I have not found anything else that will work. It is either animals or humans. The thing I do is take down the old and weak, the ones who would be picked of by other predators" I told them.

"So, we really are… v-vampires" the woman said, her voice shaking.

She then started to dry-sob. The man knelt down beside her and held her as she sobbed. Her name was Samantha. She had long, wavy brown hair just a couple shades lighter than mine. Apparently, she used to have hazel eyes.

The man with her was her husband, Alexander. He had messy red hair that was just a couple shades brighter than their eyes. He was lean yet muscular. He is very protective of his wife. Samantha calls him her protective teddy bear.

After Samantha was done sobbing, they told me what happened in China. The vampire that changed them was Japanese. Samantha was pregnant at the time. The vampire cut open her stomach, killing the baby and nearly killing her. Seeing the blood is what set the vampire off, making him bite both of them. They don't remember what happened after that.

Completely ignoring that she was a newborn, I hugged Samantha tightly. She cried on me for a while, her husband patting her back. Aro was no where to be seen.

Everyone got acquainted on the boat. We arrived in America a month later and ran for our new home. It was in the mountains of Oregon, hundreds of miles away from a town.

In no time at all, Samantha and Alexander became the parents of this weird little family. As soon as their eyes changed to gold, they went to medical school over again. We were all cracking up when they announced their next step.

"You don't think we have enough control?" Samantha took our laughing the wrong way.

"No… it's just… kind of… ironic" I said between laughing fits.

They both pouted. Though, both of them were stiffening a snicker as well. After about a minute, we were all laughing at the irony of their choice in occupation.

It was true that Alexander and Samantha both had control way beyond their years. So, a month later, we moved to Springfield where they worked the night shift at the hospital. Alexander was a general physician while Samantha was a pediatrician.

After a while, Alexander changed to an EMT. This was because, not only did he keep a cool head in a stressful situation, but he seems to have a calming effect on others. Later on, he explained to us that he can sense the emotions around him and change them to calm.

"Empath" I paraphrased. "That's what you would call your ability. Is it only calming?"

"I don't know, I've never tried anything other than calming" Alexander told me.

He learned quickly. Though, we also learned to block out the brunt of his abilities. There was no way we were going to let him have his way all of the time by sending us yielding waves.

It wasn't long after Alexander that Samantha found her special ability: telepathy. Though, she found the offensive side of it first.

Samantha was getting too connected to a child-abuse case and Alexander was arguing with her about. Suddenly, Alexander cried out in pain and fell to his knees, holding his head.

"Oh, don't even try" Samantha hissed, still pissed.

I got into it when Alexander passed out. A vampire passed out! By then, Samantha was panicking. She was on her knees, next to her husband, shaking him.

"Alex, Alex, come on, stop joking!" she shouted as she shook.

It took a while to figure out how she did it but we called it her Mental Scream. After we figured that out, she learned how to tone it down and talk to us telepathically. We call her our personal radio station.

Then, I found out that my mental shield – which I found out because of its ability to block Aro and Jane – could bend and become more than a shield. It gave me similar abilities.

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me. Also, tell me if you want Nymphadora to be alone or not by voting on my ****NEW**** poll. Come on, tell me what I should do and vote. And review, can't forget that. **

**PS – school is starting up tomorrow (Spring Break) so I will be really busy with homework and shit. Also, I've still got an ear infection so my updates might get slower. I apologize in advance if that happens and promise to try hard!!**


	7. 5 Enter Dylan and Virgil

**Oh man, today at school was hell. Some punk asked me what was wrong and I told him, not wanting to be rude. Guess what he did when I told him I had an ear infection! He asked me which ear and then smacked it!!! I fell to the ground, holding my ear. I would have cried right there in the hall if I wasn't so pissed. Oh well, all guys are asses, at least the ones in my school. **

**Anyway, I do not own Volturi or twilight characters or anything like that. I wish I did, though. I would be famous like Stephanie Myer! Anyway, on to the story!**

Years passed and we became closer and closer. In 1910, Elizabeth grew very close to a human named Dylan and his brother, Virgil. They both lived alone. Their mother died last year and their father was never in the picture. After being friends for about a year, Dylan started coming up with ideas of what we were. Though, none of them were on the dot. Virgil was guessing as well. He was the one to guess right.

Elizabeth brought the 2 home when Virgil and Dylan decided that we had to be vampires. Elizabeth was mentally panicking, according to Alexander. Of course, I was the one who made the decision. Not like there was really any reason for the other option.

"I see no problem" I grinned. "Do you?" I asked Elizabeth.

"Well, we know how you say that humans are not supposed to know about us, that's why we have to lay low in the sun and not show off our speed and strength" Brandon said, looking down nervously.

"If humans knew of us, 2 things would happen" I said, talking to the human boys now. "One of which is that we would have to run away and never come back. If we didn't, then we would be taken as lab rats by the government or something."

_Like they could ever catch us._ Samantha telepathically scoffed at me.

_No, keep with this approach._ Alexander thought. _That being said made him angry which is a good thing._

"Also, we'd have to run from another vampire group called Volturi. You see, it is law that humans do not know about vampires. Volturi upholds that law as well as all others. The main reason you are not supposed to know is that Volturi would do one of 2 things to you" I said, now speaking to Dylan.

"Which is?" Dylan wanted me to go on.  
"Change you into vampires or kill you, killing you being the most likely" I told him.

"So, that's why you wanted us to drop it" Dylan was talking to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded.

Dylan and Virgil became part of this family. It turned out that Samantha and I were good at cooking so they were over a lot. At the time, I was a senior in high school - a harsh punishment for messing with Alexander and Samantha in their happy hour.

About a week after my graduation, Elizabeth and Brandon ran up to me, both with complete panic on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. "What happened?"

My thoughts went to Dylan and Virgil. Had Volturi gotten to them? What had we done?

Alexander came in at this point but all 3 of us were way too panicked. He booked it, running to Samantha. When Elizabeth is like this, furniture goes flying, as well as whole houses.

"There... there was a fire this after noon" Elizabeth said.

She broke down after that. She fell to her knees and began to dry sob.

It had been a sunny day so everyone stayed home. The sun had just gone down a few minutes ago. Elizabeth and Brandon had gone over to visit...

"Oh god" I whispered, realizing where the fire was.

I booked it and nearly ran over Samantha and Alexander.

"Get to the hospital" I ordered in a panic.

No questions were asked. Those 2 booked it to work, even though it was supposed to be their night off. Brandon went to go find Nymphadora - she had gone hunting - and Elizabeth and I went to join Alexander and Samantha.

Alexander and Samantha met us in the hall. They both looked sad, but not devastated. That meant that they were still alive.

"Both Dylan and Virgil..." Samantha sighed, not looking at Elizabeth or me. "Their doctor doesn't thing they are gonna make it."

If vampires could cry, Elizabeth would have been flooding the hall by now. I knelt down beside her and held her as she sobbed.

"Bella" Elizabeth called. "Can you do it? Please, I can't loose them" she begged.

"Sam, get the doctors out of there, make them agree that they are close to death and we need to say our goodbyes" I sighed, my back to them as I gave out orders. "Al, I need you to sign off on the paperwork later. Right now, go tell Dory and Don that we are moving again. Sam, get up a telepathic web as soon as you can."

They both nodded and left, Alexander leaving the building and Samantha going in to Dylan and Virgil's room. When the 4 doctors came out, Elizabeth and I went in. Elizabeth and I went to Dylan while Samantha went to Virgil.

"Dylan, honey, can you hear me?" Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

Dylan smiled.

"Elizabeth" he breathed. Then, he winced. "My whole body hurts" he complained. "What happened?"

"There was a fire, love" Elizabeth told him. "You and Virgil are both burned really badly. They don't think you're gonna make it."

"No, V... he can't die. Please, Liz, you can change us, right? I want to stay with you, but I can't leave Virgil..."

He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Bella, please" Elizabeth begged me, her eyes full of tears that would never fall. "Change them, please."

"Dylan, changing is painful, far more painful than anything you will ever experience" I warned him, now on this other side.

"I'm ready" he told me.

"I'm gonna change you, then Virgil" I told him.

He smiled again. "Thank you."

I bit him in the neck, and then bit his brother in the same place. The pain they were feeling now was going to feel like a tickle compared to the next 3 days of torture that I had just condemned them to. After that, Nymphadora joined us. She carried Virgil while Elizabeth carried Dylan, both of them heading to the house in the mountains. We all packed up and fallowed them.

Listening to them scream for the next 3 days was pure torture, especially for Elizabeth. Even worse was the first thing Dylan said when he woke up.

"Thank you" he breathed.

Elizabeth dove into his arms, dry-sobbing.

"You were in agony for 3 days!" she sobbed. "You will never age, nor have children! Why the hell are you thanking me?"

"Because, I would be in agony every day if it means I get to be with you" Dylan told her.

They locked lips and everyone filed out of the room.

"Come on, V, I'll show you how to hunt" I offered.

"What about Dylan?" Virgil asked, already running with me and the others away from the house.

"I can think of a 4 letter word starting with 'L' that is coming from those 2" Alexander grinned. "And it isn't love."

"Yeah" I agreed. "You wanna try to interrupt them?" I asked Virgil.

"I just got my immortal life" Virgil laughed. "I'm not gonna loose it so fast."

In other words, Elizabeth and Dylan were having happy hour. Anyone who interrupted them had better have a death wish.

**Ooh, scary...**

**Review. Copy my comment for all I care, just give me _something_. Reviews are my coffee as well as my ego boost. Oh, and if Natasha is reading this than she had better freaking review!!! I know where you live, Tasha. Oh, speaking of her, Natasha is going to be the next to be introduced. I apologize in advance to the real Natasha for the family history I am going to give her. I just thought of it spur of the moment, just like the rest of my story! Don't kill me; you know I'm already half there already.**

**LOL, anyway, review. Also, tell me what to do. I have a new poll up on my profile. I want to know what you think Rose and Bella's relationship to be. I seriously have no idea. **


	8. April Fools!

**LOL **

**I have not been pranked today and it is April Fools day. Now, one of my friends at school said that I should play a prank and put a teaser up and I thought about it**

**And thought about it**

**And thought about it**

**And then thought about how pissed I would be if I was reading this and that happened**

**So, I guess you guys should be grateful that I am addicted to fanfics like you guys 'cause I decided that a prank like that would just be down right mean. So, I am going to make you happy because I am. To celebrate the first year of me not being pranked on April Fools Day, I am going to upload the next chapter early. Enjoy both the chapter and torturing any poor sucker that you find that is an easy target for a quick prank. LOL, Enjoy. Be up in a minute.**


	9. 6 Enter Natasha

**Hay, before I go on, I'd like to stress the fact that the real Natasha does not live in an abusive home at all and I have nothing against her mother or sister. With that said, please go on and read. Enjoy the story whose characters I don't own. **

Virgil took a while to get enough control to be around humans.

In 1927, he slipped up and bit a human. Though, somehow, he stopped himself and ran away. He ran strait home and told us what he had done.

"You what?" Dylan screamed, his voice going up 2 octaves.

"I'm sorry!" Virgil shouted.

"Sorry is not good enough!" Dylan was still screaming. "You _killed_ someone!"

Alexander was trying to calm down but failing. Everyone was fighting, panicking. Words like murderer, monster, and abomination were being thrown at Virgil, mainly from his own brother.

"Enough!" I yelled above everyone.

They all shut up and looked at me.

"This is what we are" I shouted. "All of us - even Alex, Sam, and I - are tempted by blood. Not every vampire has self control on their first year. I didn't. Are you gonna call _me_ a monster for it?"

No one spoke.

"V, show me where the girl was" I held out my hand.

That's part of my mental shield thing. I can give visions to other people as well as see what they are thinking though contact. Virgil thought hard about where he was and I bolted out the door. But, I poked my head in.

"If I come back to you guys fighting about this again, I'm not gonna be happy" I hissed, putting venom into my voice.

They all shivered at the thought. I'm the best fighter in the group. Add that to my telekinesis, invisibility, the physical intangibility - being able to go through solid objects - and fighting me would be a death wish. Don't get me wrong, I would never really fight my family full strength.

I ran at full speed through the back roads, arriving in seconds to the ally where he had - as he thought - killed the girl. I found her on the ground, writhing in pain. It was too late to suck out the venom. She was going to be a vampire in a couple of days. I took her home and Virgil took care of her for the rest of the transformation.

Curious as to what would happen; I made myself invisible when I noticed that the girl was waking up. Virgil was curled up in a ball, sulking again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the girl was now crouched down in front of him, watching him curiously.

"Hay" the girl tried to get his attention. "Hello" she called, waving her right hand in his face. "Anyone home?" she was about to knock on his head as if it were a door.

"You must hate me" Virgil muttered.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"I am the one that did this to you. You're not human anymore. You can never go home now."

"Seriously?" she didn't sound sad. "Never?" she almost sounded happy.

"Yes, you can never go home."

She squealed at that and hugged him, thanking him over and over. Both of us were shocked. I became visible and got her off of him.

"Either you are mental or have abusive parents" I sighed. "Well, had" I corrected myself, earning another squeal from her.

"Option number 2" the girl jumped up and down, exited. "Oh, I'm Natasha, by the way. Natasha Cornelia."

"Elizabeth Bielefeld" I introduced myself.

We shook hands.

"Welcome to the family" I added.

"Seriously, I can stay?" she squealed, jumping again. "But, I wouldn't want to be a burden..."  
"Too bad" I grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You're gonna be stuck with us."

She was like Nymphadora, Elizabeth, and I all in one. She was hyper as hell, self conscious and nervous at times, creative, and loved to read, write, and play music. Brandon quickly fell head over heals for her. As soon as she was ready to be around humans, they had a large wedding. Their honeymoon was - thanks to Aro - on a private island in the Philippines.

It was while they were away that we found out that both Virgil and Dylan had special abilities as well. We actually found this out the first time Aro showed up. Dylan and Virgil were not used to other vampires, especially not ones with red eyes. To make it worse, Aro - as he usually does - walked in unannounced and uninvited.

We found out that Dylan and the ability to control the air/wind. He saw Aro as a threat and, suddenly, it was like a tornado in the house. Luckily, Jane was with him and kept both Dylan and Virgil in agony until I arrived.

"What's going on in here?" I demanded when I walked in and found the living room a wreck.

"These 2 jumped us!" Jane told me.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head in annoyance.

"Let them go, Jane" I sighed.

Alexander and Samantha came in behind me. Alexander quickly calmed everyone. Aro was immediately interested.

"Not joining the guard" I reminded him.

"Yes, I know" Aro told me, still beaming. "But, I am still curious."

I used my telekinesis and started to pick up broken picture frames from the ground.

"They say curiosity killed the cat" I told him.

"Good thing I'm not a cat, then" Aro grinned.

"Bella, they broke into our house!" Dylan and Virgil yelled in unison.

"Yeah, Aro tends to do that" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd pop up" Aro shrugged. "Jane didn't have anything against it, either."

Aro stayed until Natasha and Brandon were due to get back from their honeymoon, which was 3 months later. In that time, Virgil successfully found out how to control his ability to manipulate electricity and annoy the hell out of Jane.

"Ooh, sweet revenge" Virgil grinned ear to ear.

Though, Jane's ability to inflict pain was block-able with my mental shield, I decided to wait until Jane was gone to actually use it. Unfortunately, I found out that both Dylan and Virgil's powers were not mental. Therefore, my mental shield wouldn't work on them. Though, I could use my telekinesis to create a physical shield around myself.

We found out when Natasha and Brandon came back that Natasha found her special ability as well.

"I married a fire demon" Brandon grinned.

And he meant that. It turned out that Natasha had control over heat and fire.

When it got bad in America because of all of the wars, we went to Italy. Aro teased us for a few days, saying that we had changed our minds and he would love to add us to his guard. Of course, no one took that seriously.

** LOL, Natasha does get a fiery personality during that time of the month, LMAO! Anyway, read and review. Natasha, if you read this, you'd better freaking review! I'll make you into the 5th wheel somehow, I swear I will. LOL, review or I'll find something to threaten the rest of you with. **

**Next chapter due whenever the hell I feel like updating. JK, I'll probably get it up soon - as in maybe later on tonight if I get a lot of reviews. **

**Until then, I love you all. And, I adore those who leave me a review. Wow, I can really go on forever. LOL, I am addicted to coffee and chocolate, and reviews are like coffee to me. Give me some freaking coffee because my school stopped selling it!!! The button is right down there, press it for the sake of all that is good in the world and shut me up!!**


	10. Sorry!

**Sorry guys, I'm trying to write but I'm getting a really bad case of Writer's Block here. I am right at the end of the chapter, too. Also, today's my mom's birthday so I doubt I'll even have the chance to get my hands on a computer. I'll try to write it out by hand if something comes to me. **

**I HATE SCHOOL.**

**Oh, and my ear infection is clearing up now so that is no longer a working excuse. Yay, that thing was hell!!!**


	11. 7 Enter Jonathan and Mariah

**Ok, I own nothing. I'm getting tiered of saying it.**

**I was bored and I remembered when I was younger and my friends went around on New Years on 2000, screaming that the world was ending. That was my main inspiration of this first part, LOL. **

**I did listen to you guys on the poll a while ago and decided to have these next 2 already changed as well. Speaking of polls, the updates are going to get slower because of me stalling if you don't vote on my new ones. Tell me if you want Rosalie to hate Bella or not! **

**Anyway, on to the story!!!**

We back to America in 1970 and quickly regretted it. It was complete insanity until 1990. But, it was nothing compared to year 2000. Yet again, everyone thought the world was going to end.

At midnight Dylan, Virgil, Brandon and Nymphadora went out, screaming at the top of their lungs stuff like "it burns" and "oh god, we should have listened!" I would have gone with them if I wasn't helping Samantha and Alexander at that hospital. Elizabeth and Natasha were at home, playing on the computer. When we all got home, we were laughing our asses off for days.

"Oh man" Brandon sighed. "When's the next one?"

"2006" I snickered.

"Ok, why?" Dylan asked.

"6-6-6" I answered. "June 6th 2006."

"Oh, let's move to New York for that one!" Natasha started jumping.

"I don't see why not" Alexander grinned.

4 years later, we moved to New York. 2 years after that, on June 6th, we Alexander and Samantha were working the nightshift at the hospital while we went around town again. Though, we weren't the only ones having fun.

We decided to go ahead and stay. We all had night-shift jobs except for Natasha who wrote novels under the name Melissa Hellsing. It was rather ironic seeing that she's a vampire, writing under the last name Hellsing, writing about vampires (the ones from legend, of course) falling in love with humans. Most of her books turned out to be top sellers.

Anyway, Brandon and Elizabeth both worked with me in the NY-CIS. Dylan and Virgil both worked with NYPD. Nymphadora worked at the hospital with Samantha and Alexander, working mainly with the elderly patents.

One day in 2008, one of Nymphadora's regular patents, Sophie, broke down crying when Nymphadora asked about her grandchildren. During her wait for a cat-scan (checking for cancer), Sophie told Nymphadora that her youngest grandchildren, Mariah and Jonathon, had gone missing last week after school. Nymphadora was very fond of Sophie so she asked us to see if we could help find the kids. Of course, she wasn't asking us to only use our legal connections.

It was by chance, actually, that we found them. Alexander and I were taking the subway one day when Alexander sensed extreme thirst, as in from a vampire. Though, he also sensed disgust and self-loathing. It was coming from down the tunnel.

We couldn't really just go down there in front of everyone so Alexander and I called Samantha to tell her what was going on and that we were not going to be home for a while. We also told her that we might bring guests. She knew what we were talking about.

We disappeared into the shadows, then went through the wall using my physical intangibility and came back out in the tunnels. We stayed invisible and kept close to the wall as train after train went by.

Alexander led the way through a maze of tunnels that made no sense to me. Though, I did know what I was doing when it came to the 2 vampires in the corner.

As soon as they saw us, the boy jumped up and took a defensive crouch in front of the girl.

"You know, that's the same thing you did" I told Alexander.

"Get away from us!" the boy screamed.

The girl jumped slightly at the sudden noise and put her hands over her ears, shaking in fear.

"We only want to help" I said, stepping forward. "You're John and Mariah, right?"

"It's Jonathan" the boy snapped.

The girl jumped again.

"I'm Bella. I am a friend of Doctor Platt's. She takes care of your grandmother" I told them.

"I know who Doctor Platt is" the boy snapped again.

"Your tone of voice is not scaring us" I told him. "It is, however, scaring your sister."

"What tone of voice I use is none of your concern" the boy yelled.

The girl jumped again. This time, the boy noticed it. He knelt down and held his sister in a quick hug. She stopped shaking and gave him a small smile.

"Do you know what happened to you?" I asked, stepping forward. "Do you know what you are?"

"Do you?" the boy spat. "If you did, then you would be running from us!"

"You're vampire" I told him. "And, so are we."

At that, the boy lunged for me. He tackled me to the ground. I quickly wrapped my legs around his legs, locking at the knees. I took his arms in one hand and his throat in the other. I then rolled us over so that I was on top, pinning him.

"I'm not a monster!" he yelled. "We're not going to kill people to survive!"

Alexander started his way toward the girl. He sent calming waves her way. He offered his hand and she took it.

"Stay away from my sister, you bastard!" the boy screamed from under me.  
I switched from holding his throat to his jaw, forcing it shut.

"This isn't gonna work" I sighed. "Al, call Liz and have her port to us. Tell her no one is around besides our 2 newborn guests."

Alexander made the call. Mariah walked over to me and her brother and sat down. She brushed some hair out of his eyes which immediately calmed him down. His muscles relaxed and his eyes softened as he looked at his little sister.

"I told you, Jonny" Mariah whispered.

Jonathan huffed and rolled his eyes. I let go of his jaw and unlocked my legs.

"Aw, I liked that part" he grinned as I got off him.

I swerved and locked his arms behind his back in an iron grip.

"Where to, _officer_?" he spat.

"My house" I grinned.

"Ooh, I'm getting laid tonight" he sang.

"Dream on, Casanova" I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I let go of Jonathan, he was all over Nymphadora.

"B-E-A-utiful goddess standing in front of me" Jonathan grinned a wolf grin. "Does the goddess of beauty have a name?"

Nymphadora played a prank on him. She transformed into a short, wrinkled old lady and kissed him on the cheeks. He jumped back and hid behind Brandon and Alexander. Even Mariah was laughing. Though, she had her hand over her mouth as if trying to stop. Jonathan saw that and began to dance around like an idiot. Within seconds, she was on the ground, laughing her ass off.

We were like that for a good hour. I guess it's a good thing our house is insulated. Otherwise, we'd be driving our neighbors insane. Elizabeth disappeared somewhere around then, coming back with a tray and setting it on the table. Mariah saw the contents on the tray and froze.

"Its animal blood" I told her, patting her on the shoulder.

Both of their eyes were still blacker than I thought possible.

"Animals?" Jonathan echoed. "I thought vampires killed humans."

"Most do" Nymphadora told him. "We don't."

Mariah was just what Virgil needed. Once he cracked her shell, she was a hyper girl who easily fit in with Elizabeth, Natasha, Nymphadora, and I. Though, she was so quick to go back into her shell.

"You're like a turtle" I finally put it to words. "Only coming out of your shell when comfortable."

Nymphadora heard that and gave herself a turtle head. Mariah and I fell over laughing. It didn't take long for that to be our little inside joke.

As usual, we were all in the living room. It was another sunny day and we had to stay inside. Natasha and Elizabeth were reading one of their books for the millionth time, Dylan and Virgil were playing video games, Mariah was drawing, and Brandon and I were watching Samantha and Alexander who were talking with each other.

"Yo, Sam, Al, mind sharing?" Brandon finally requested.

"People are starting to notice that we are not aging" Samantha sighed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

**LOL, I gave you a cliffy. I laugh at your suffering. JK. Not really. The next chapter will be short and sweet so it will probably be up either later today or tomorrow. **


	12. 8 Moving?

**I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, though. But, I am not as good as Stephanie Myer. If anything, this chapter is a filler. As I told you before, I am stalling. I still don't know about Rosalie and Bella's relationship. Vote on the freaking poll on my profile! Should she hate Bella for changing Esme's sister, should they get along because Bella lets Rose look at her car, should Rose hate Bella because Bella's better looking, or should Rose consider Bella a sister because she is Carlisle's sister?**

**Vote and tell me what you think it should be and I will not post freaking tiny chapters!!!**

**Anyway, onto the story.**

"Not as in they are thinking we are something different" Alexander said.

"Yet" Samantha added.

"But, we are never seen in the sun" I sighed. "It's probably getting around time to move on."

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Vampires don't age" Nymphadora sighed.

"So, we can't really stay in one place for more than a few years."

Jonathan nodded, looking down.

Putting it off would have just made it harder for Mariah and Jonathan so we all decided to move. Though, we wanted to live in a small town this time. We wanted to live somewhere it was cloudy a lot so we wouldn't only be outside at night.

Then, it hit me.

"Forks" I said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Samantha asked.

"As in the eating utensil?" Nymphadora asked.

She gave herself the arm of a fork. Everyone laughed.

"It's a town in Washington, on the Olympic Peninsula" I told them.

I grabbed a map and showed them.

"I have a home on the far east of Forks, it's surrounded by forest" I told them. "It's perfect. Though, I'll have to go and see if the wolves are back."

They all looked at me as if I were insane.

"Werewolves" I continued. "If they are, then I'll have to make a treaty. It's easy, really. All it says is that we don't hunt on Quileute land or bite any humans."

We all packed up and moved to a temporary house in Oregon. But, I left early, heading to Seattle, Washington.

**Yes, it's short. The part where Bella and Rosalie meet up is getting closer and I don't know what their relationship should be. Should Rose consider her a friend/sister or should she hate Bella for whatever reason.**

**Vote on my profile and relieve me of my writher's block!!!**

**Also, don't forget to review. The only reason I didn't wait to update this chapter was because my reviews went from 25 to 36 in one day. Reviews make me happy!!!**


	13. 9 Getting the OK

**Ok, this is the part of the story that I will actually NEED the disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. I do not own the La Push pack of werewolves. I own nothing. I just love the characters and write my Fanfictions about them. Characters might be a bit OOC but I am trying to get it as close to their personalities as I can.**

I had already met the elders of the Quileute Reservation and signed a treaty with them. Of course, before I even headed this way, I cleared this with Aro. He was wary but ok with it, saying that he trusted my judgment. Also, the elders were not the only people I had to talk to. I also had to speak to the werewolves here. Apparently, they boys of this tribe had begun to change again. The pack alpha, Sam Uley, and his 2nd in command, Jacob Black, met me at the boarder.

"Might I ask how you learned of us?" Sam asked. He was suspicions of me.

"In my early years, I came here alone. I met a werewolf by the name of Ephraim Black" I told them. "They called themselves the protectors of this reservation and vampires are your biggest enemies."

Sam and Jacob both nodded.

"There have been legends about you teaching Old Black how to battle vampires" Jacob told me.

"I am sure he overstated them quite a bit" I sighed. "He was a natural fighter as well as a leader. There wasn't much I had to teach him."  
"Not even 4 werewolves could take you down. I'm curious as to if the 7 of us could do it" Sam grinned.

"Any other day, I would let you test that" I grinned back. "But, I need to get back to my family."

I didn't want a fight, not even if it was just a little sparing match. I didn't want to hurt their pride.

They both laughed.

"As much as I hate vampires, I trust the legends about you. However, I am not so sure about your coven, especially the newest 2 additions" Sam told me.

"Mariah and John both have enough self-control to be around humans. Either way, I'm the only one not with a mate 24/7. I don't think there will be a problem" I told them.

"Do these newborns have gold eyes?" Jacob asked.

"Not exactly" I told them. "Their eyes are more in the middle, which is why they and their mates are staying home while we go to school… _again_" I groaned that last part.

They both laughed again.

"That must suck – repeating school over and over" Jacob chuckled.

"You have no idea" I sighed.

I left after that. I went back to my family and the move began.

**I know there isn't really a legend about a vampire coming to the first werewolves and teaching them how to fight other vampires but too bad. I just thought that part up spur of the moment and it turns out it goes well with the plot of this chapter.**

**Chapters might get short so I might end up adding more than one chapter a day. Just a note – that Story Alert page only shows if that story has been added that day. So, just watch out when you skip to the end, the chapter before that might be new as well. Trust me, I've done it before.**


	14. 10 The house

**Hi there. Because this is short, I am uploading this one a day early. The picture of the house is on my profile. It's actually a nice house, big too. Anyway, the point that you are all waiting for is coming soon. I just enjoy your suffering. (Evil laugh!) Anyway, here's the incredibly short chapter. I might upload another today.**

I thought it was funny when I saw Mariah's picture. It was of this creepy-looking mansion in front of a full moon. Apparently, she and Virgil got bored on the way here. I was on the ground laughing. It actually looked kind of like the house. Kind of.

It didn't take any time at all to move into the house.

It's a large house with 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Though, that's the first 3 stories of the house. There are 2 more _sub_-levels. Though, we'll get to that later on.

My room is on the 3rd floor of the house. It's the only bedroom up there. There is also the music room and a library there. Though, the library only contains the books that Natasha is not reading. There is also an art studio up there but Mariah usually does most of her artwork in her room. That room is more of a storage room. My favorite part about my part of the house is that it has a bathroom that I do not have to share with anyone.

The 2nd floor of the house is where Dylan, Virgil, and Jonathan spend most of their time. Though, that's only because of the large game room that is up there. Everyone is basically pared up in their own room. Dylan and Elizabeth share a room that always has some kind of music going, Virgil and Mariah share a room that always has some kind of artwork in it, Brandon and Natasha share a room that is constantly filled with books, and Nymphadora and Jonathan share a room that's usually empty.

Dylan, Virgil, Mariah, and Elizabeth share a bathroom. While Elizabeth is screaming at the boys because she wants to fix her hair, Mariah will be zoned out as she works on a drawing. Jonathan, Brandon, Nymphadora, and Natasha share a bathroom. Nymphadora is usually the one screaming at Jonathan for taking so long. You see, Jonathan likes to have his hair spiked 24/7 and also likes to tease Nymphadora by staying in extra long when she wants to take a shower.

Samantha and Alexander share a room on the 1st floor of the house. They never argue about the bathroom that they share because they do everything together. They also have their own library that is filled to the brim with medical text books. Other things on the 1st floor would be a dining room (which will never be used), kitchen (which might be used), a laundry room (that will never _not_ be in use), another game room, and a large living room. The whole 1st floor is built around the fire place.

The entire house is centered on the idea of letting light in.

"This is one of the few places we don't have to hide" I told them.

The house is surrounded by forest. In the back, there are a few sheds and other rooms away from the main house. In the back, there is a large pool and a hot tub.

**Look on my profile to see the house. Though, it's only the house itself. The outside of the house (yard) is different in my story. Check it out and vote on the poll. A new one will be up in a couple of days but I still want your opinion. It's either gonna be 'Rose loves Bella because she's Carlisle's sister' or 'because she lets her look under the hood of her Dodge Viper.' **

**Currently, the Dodge Viper one is winning by 1 vote. I promise I will listen. I did with the other 2 polls, didn't I?**

**Oh, and don't forget to review. Go ahead and complain about the short chapter without any real story in it! The button is right down there, it's the one that says REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Press it! Looking at it does not work.**


	15. 11 Scary when angry

**Ok, really sorry about the unforgivably long wait. Nah, not really. It's only been a couple of days. Though, I do hate to admit that I did break my perfect record of a new chapter every day. I really hope this doesn't happen to me again but I am not going to make any promises. Anyway, here it is. It's short, I know. **

"YAHOO!" Virgil cheered.

"Sweet!" Nymphadora laughed.

They had just found out that they would be staying home with Jonathan and Mariah while we go to school/work.

"Not fair" Elizabeth and Natasha both grumbled.

Samantha, Alexander, and I didn't have a problem with it. Dylan and Brandon were neutral. Like smart husbands, they _never_ stand against their wives; or even near them when they are mad.

"Going down" I announced quietly as I started to slowly phase through the floor.

"Ditto" Brandon was already going down the stairs to the garage.

"Don't you leave me here!" Dylan hissed as he dove for me.

He grabbed my hand.

"Hold still" I grinned.

I don't notice it anymore because I have been doing it for a long time. But, apparently, the process of going through solid objects is not very comfortable. Moving or breathing when intangible is not a good idea. I have just gotten used to it. It is instinct for me not to move by body or breathe when I am not solid.

Dylan dropped down from the ceiling, landing next to his jeep. I kept my hands stuck in the ceiling, leaving me hanging up there. I do that out of instinct, so that I can swing myself back up if there is a threat down here. Old habits die hard.

"Monkey girl" Brandon commented when he saw me.

I grinned, took my right hand out, and swung like a monkey, making monkey sounds. They both snickered. I jumped down, landing next to my baby.

My baby is my Silver Dodge Viper. Like most of our vehicles, it's been personalized by Brandon (the mechanics freak) and I. Like normal Dodge Vipers, it has 2 seats in the front. But, that's all that is normal about it. This baby goes up and over 340 miles per hour. Its exterior metal was mixed with vampire venom. Good luck trying to dent that shell. The back area behind the front seats is larger than others because it has 3 fold-down seats in back. It also has hidden compartments under the floorboards for whatever you don't want to put in the trunk. Oh, and did I mention the sound system in this thing? No? Well, it's awesome. Put that thing on full blast and I'll need to buy new windows for anything in the immediate area.

Natasha's baby is identical, just a little different because each of the Vipers was personalized separately. Hers is Venom Red.

Nymphadora also has a Viper. It was a blue color just a little darker than Samantha's BMW. Being registered at 18 in this town, she could drive it all she wanted.

"Yo, Bella" Nymphadora called as she and Natasha came down the stairs.

"Store" Natasha told me, tossing me the keys to her baby.

I jumped up and phased through the roof of the car, using my telekinesis to land softly in the driver's seat. I turned on Natasha's baby just as Nymphadora and Natasha got in. The music went on as soon as the garage door went up.

**Pictures of the babies are on my profile, along with some other things. Natasha, Nymphadora, and Bella are really close, that's why they all have the same car. Check it out and vote on poll. I have a pretty good idea about what I have to do but I am not certain yet. I have a plot line for both of the top runners on the poll.**

**Oh, PS, Bella still hates attention – hence why she doesn't like the other looking to her for guidance and stuff. Though, she doesn't mind shopping when it is for school stuff that they actually need. **

**Review and show me that I am loved**

**Vote on Poll to prove to me that you care enough to press 3 buttons**

**And keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**See you all soon!**


	16. Samantha Kensington

**Character Information!!!**

**Name: **Samantha Kensington

**Nick Name: **Sam

**Mate: **Alexander Kensington

**Change: **Done by unknown Japanese Vampire during the Japanese invasion of China

**Year of Birth: **1868

**Age when changed: **32

**Undercover age: **25

**Hair: **Blond, wavy hair just below the shoulders

**Free Time: **Pediatrician – Children doctor

**Vehicle: **Light blue BMW

**Ability: **Telepath – human switch-board

**Personality: **Motherly, much like Esme. She loves children which is why she decided to become a Pediatrician. She is very lax when it comes to rules and usually is one of the first to turn to Bella for guidance (probably because Bella comforted her back in 1900).


	17. Alexander Kensington

**Oh wow, I am spoiling you. Review a lot and more will come. Each character gets his/her own page so there are 8 more to come. Give me a lot of reviews and I'll slip in the next chapter to the story.**

**Character Information!**

**Name:** Alexander Kensington

**Nick Name: **Alex or Al

**Mate: **Samantha Kensington

**Change: **Done by unknown Japanese Vampire during the Japanese invasion of China

**Year of Birth:**1860

**Age when changed: **40

**Undercover age: **30

**Hair: **Strait red, down to about the ears

**Free Time: **Doctor (Paramedic back in New York)

**Vehicle: **Black Mercedes

**Ability: **Empathy (like Jasper)

**Personality: **Usually the father figure yet more like an uncle figure. He is usually the first to back down out of fear when one of the girls is pissed off (maybe because of his empathy). He is very lax when it comes to rules and can be immature like the other boys.

**I wish I had a father like that! LOL, don't forget to review. Go ahead and scream for me to put on the next chapter. Order me around, go ahead. Press the freaking button!**


	18. 12 Meeting Alice!

**Ok, as I said before, if I got reviews telling me to, I'd put in another chapter. Though, I'm still gonna keep up with the character things. This is what all of you have been asking for. HERE COME THE CULLENS!!**

**Oh, this is where I'd better put in that annoying little disclaimer. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Myer does. Though, I wouldn't mind being her…**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

We all split up at the store in Prot Angeles. Nymphadora went to get furniture and stuff for Jonathan and Mariah. Natasha went to buy new school outfits for everyone. I went to get the school supplies.

"Hi there!" a girl chirped from behind me. "I'm Alice."

I had already sensed her coming. I already knew she was vampire.

She offered me her hand and I shook it. I got a good look at her eyes. They were gold.

"Vegan" I commented. "I don't really see others of that diet very often."

"Neither do I" she told me, still hyper. She reminds me a lot of Natasha. "Do you have a coven?"

"Yeah" I answered. "I bet you'll find our parent-figures' choice of occupation very amusing" I grinned.

"What is it?"

"Both doctors. I was laughing for days when they first told me their plans. Oh, I'm Bella, by the way. Isabella Bielefeld."

"Cool. Carlisle is a doctor too. He's our father. He works at the hospital in Forks."

"Carlisle?" I echoed.

Ok, that caught me off guard.

"Well, that's weird" I mused.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Same name as my older brother back before my change" I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So, what's the rest of your coven like?" I changed the subject.

"There are 7 of us in total. 5 of us are going to school."

"Forks High School?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sweet, so are we" I grinned. "There are 11 of us in all. 5 of us are going to Forks High. 4 of us are staying home. Our 2 newest members aren't really ready to be looked in the eye – too young."

She nodded, understanding what I meant.

"I'm going to start out as a freshman. What about you?"

"Sophomore" she answered.

"So, you might meet Brandon and Elizabeth in your classes" I told her. "They are the twins, both going in as Sophomores this time around."

We were both shopping for 5 so we did our shopping together. Alice and I split up at the checkout areas. Natasha and Nymphadora met me in the parking lot. I didn't say anything about meeting another vampire until we got home.

"Are you sure it's ok to live here with such a large coven?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, Alice seemed nice" I told them all. "I'm also curious about them."

Alexander raised an eyebrow in my direction, wanting me to go on.

"Their father's name is Carlisle" I told them.

They didn't protest any further. They all knew my story in and out. We all knew each other's stories. There were no secrets in this coven, at least not any big ones.

**Review so I know you aren't just scrolling through the chapters for whatever reason. I know there are a lot of people who are not reviewing my chapters. It really isn't that hard! Press the button, type something, and press the send button. It's right down there!**


	19. 13 Underground Levels

**Oh yeah, I forgot that I didn't say anything about the lower levels. So, here you go. This part of the house is actually going to be big in the chapters to come. **

You'd think this wouldn't happen. I mean, it's not like we have to _wake up._ Though, we are 9 young adults – in mind – living in a large house. More importantly, we are 9 hyper vampires with a Danger Room.

Oh yeah, do you remember those lower levels I was talking about? Well, there are 2 of them. The main lower level – and the only one any humans are going to get anywhere near – is the extended garage and basement. Though, deeper down is the room just about all of us adore.

The Danger Room – as it was affectionately named by me – is this indestructible room. Everything in there was mixed with vampire venom or something like that when it was being made, like the shell of our vehicles. So, that room – which is about the size of a school gymnasium – can definitely handle 11 rough-housing vampires. More importantly, it can handle 2 hyper newborns.

Of course, that was the favorite room in the entire house to everyone, even Mariah. She'd usually be watching Virgil show off, though. The point is: we are down there a lot. The Danger Room is larger than the entire house put together.

Brandon's 2nd favorite room is the garage. The garage is more like the underground parking lot for a hotel or something. It holds all of our 11 normal vehicles, our ATV's, motorcycles, and other things. It has 3 different exits, one of which leading to the normal garage doors (there are 3 of them). The other 2 are hidden and face the north and south while the normal garage door faces the east.

This place is Brandon's paradise. He's the only one who can touch my baby and live. But, he never touches her without me around.

**I promise the next one will have more of what you guys want. Until then, you guys have to wait. LOL, aren't I such a mean writer? Review and tell me something. I really don't care if it's only to scream at me. If I don't get reviews, I am going to hold off on the next chapter and start up with the character information again. I will, I swear I will.**


	20. 14 Meeting Jasper

**Ok, here we go. I don't own Twilight. If I did, then the whole thing with the 5****th**** book wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have stopped writing even if it did. Oh well, nothing you can do about that. **

**Anyway, here comes another meet-up!**

Another annoying thing is that Natasha, Elizabeth, and Brandon usually take a while to pick their outfits. Of course, Dylan was the only one to pick his out before he headed down to the Danger Room for some training.

So, I got into my baby and went without them to school. It's not like I am a part of that little routine they do when they make an entrance. Brandon knows the way to the school anyways.

The drive was fast, almost too fast. I guess I should slow down more. Oh well. I shrugged off the thought and got out of my Viper.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when I came into view. "Oh my God, I love your car!"

"Yup, she's my baby" I grinned, leaning against the back of my Viper.

She was about to jump me when another vampire came and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist protectively. I would have attacked if Alice hadn't smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to calm down slightly.

"Protective, isn't he?" I grinned as I walked up, making sure to keep my posture as non-threatening as possible without looking weird to the other humans.

"He'll come around" Alice said confidently. "This is my husband, Jasper."

He nodded a hello.

"One down, 3 more to go" I sighed. "My siblings will be here soon, would you like to meet them?" I offered.

"Sure" she chirped.

I looked to Jasper.

**Bella's asking Jasper permission. You see, the guy is usually the one overly protective and that is what I saw in the books so I am making that a big part of Jasper's personality in this one. Anyway, cliff hanger, Ha-Ha!**

**Review and scream at me or I'll do the character thing again! **

**Don't you want to hear if Jasper lets them see the 4 of Bella's coven? If Jasper says no, then they all just head to school and the meet up with Carlisle and the others won't be for a few more chapters....**


	21. 15 Meeting Emmett

**Ok, no one kill me. I know I have been updating small chapters. That is because of my school work and the fact that I have a little case of OCD. And, no, I am not talking about Obsessive Carlisle Disorder, LOL. Anyway, I like to keep one solid topic on each chapter so I split them up. I am sure you can find something else to drool over while I perfect the next chapter. **

**Oh, and thanks to ****LindseyRae**** and her review. It gave me a really good idea of what to do with Esme at the first part of their meet-up… *evil grin***

"I am sticking with Alice" Jasper told me.

What, did he think I was asking him to leave? Oh well.

As if on cue, Brandon's truck parked next to my Viper. Natasha and Brandon came out first. Brandon snaked his arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her into a kiss in front of everyone. Elizabeth and Dylan did the same. Both couples walked a few paces while kissing.

"They like to make a flashy entrance" I sighed as I led Alice and Jasper back to my Viper.

"Bet Dora wishes she wasn't stuck at home now" Natasha grinned.

She and Elizabeth were sitting on the back of my Viper with Dylan and Brandon on either side.

"We haven't seen other Vegans since Melissa's coven in Oregon" Elizabeth put in.

"Yup" I agreed. "She's probably driving John insane right about now."

"Poor Virgil" Dylan grinned.

"He's probably making it worse" I snickered.

"Probably" Dylan agreed.

"Anyway, this is Alice and her husband, Jasper. They are 2 of the 7" I introduced.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz" Elizabeth chirped. "This is my husband, Dylan" she patted Dylan on the head.

"Yup, she's the one who inherited the Hyper Gene" Brandon grinned. "I'm Brandon, her twin brother. But, you can call me Don if you want. And, this is Natasha, my wife" he grinned.

"Nice to meet you" Natasha said shyly.

Jasper kept his eyes on Dylan. They were having a stare-off. Apparently, they both saw the other as a threat.

"Wow, its like when you met Aro" I grinned.

"The creepy guy without any sense of personal space?" Natasha asked.

Brandon was snickering, along with Elizabeth.

The first thing Aro did when he first met Natasha was to give her a half-hug. Natasha may be hyper when comfortable but she's not one for strangers. Natasha threw him through a wall. Luckily, I put a shield around her before Jane could put her into a session of agony. Aro was laughing, anyways.

"Jasper" Alice called quietly.

"Yo!" someone boomed.

A big guy jumped out of a jeep and put Jasper into a headlock.

"Hello there" he greeted us.

"This is Emmett" Alice introduced him.

**I guess this would be a cliff hanger to but oh well. Review and scream at me for all I care. I need someone to talk to, even if it is one sided and that side is steaming out the ears, LOL. Anyway, I do have an excuse now. I am trying to figure out what to do about Edward. I'll have a new poll up in a minute so vote and the chapters will probably get longer if not more frequent. **


	22. New Poll! Help me!

**Hay!**

**New Poll is up because I don't know what to do about Edward!**

**Vote and tell me what you want to happen, or Review or IM me and tell me how you think it should happen. If I use your idea, I will give you credit for it. **

**I'll be checking at lease a dozen times a day or whenever I get to sneak some time in for my spoiled rotten computer. Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and Vote, Review, or IM me!**


	23. Isabella Bielefeld

**Ok, I'd rather do one of these than nothing at all so here you go. I swear, I am not teasing you guys for the fun of it. I swear, I have not given this story up. I suggest you do find other stories to keep you occupied because it might be a while. I have lost inspiration and it takes me a while to get it back.**

**Name:** Isabella Bielefeld

**Nick Name: **Bella

**Vampire Siblings: **Carlisle Cullen (older brother)

**Change: **Done by unknown vampire in London

**Year of Birth:**1653

**Age when changed: **18

**Undercover age: **15

**Hair: **Blond with brown streaks, waist length

**Free Time: **Many hobbies

**Vehicle: **Silver Dodge Viper

**Ability: **Mind, Intangibility, Telekinesis

**Personality: **Hates attention. She's very protective of her coven and hates the idea of them fighting and getting hurt. She's the big sister/leader of the family.

**Please IM me or something and help me out. You know where I am in the story. Tell me what you think should happen next! Seriouasly, even reading your suggestions gives me inspiration sometimes. If that is the case, than I will mention you in the next chapter!**

**Reviewing works, too, guys.**


	24. oops

**Oops!**

**Ok, guys, I kind of messed up on the poll and I am just now catching it. I am doing the idea that Edward stares Bella and Natasha down. But, as you might have noticed, Dylan is not Natasha's mate. Dylan is Elizabeth's mate. So, instead of it just being Bella and Natasha, I will also put Elizabeth in. Sorry to all who caught my little mess up and were confused!**

**PS – Sorry to all of those who ever thought I'd do the first choice. That option was actually something I got from another fan fiction and is not one I will be able to right. It just isn't my style to torture Edward in that fashion. Though, I do agree that it would be very funny.**


	25. 16 Meeting Edward

**Really sorry about the really late update!!!!!!**

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I know it's small but bare with me. The next will be up some time tomorrow. Anyway, I do not own twilight and anyone who thinks I do needs their heads checked. Anyway, enough with the stalling, here comes the story! **

**Bella's POV**

The bell saved us. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all left for their first class and we all bolted to the office. We had yet to get our schedules.

"Liz, Don, Alice is going to be in your grade so be nice" I told them as we walked out of the office. "Same goes for you, DJ" I added.

"Yeah, yeah" Dylan muttered. "No guarantees."

"Please try, DJ" Elizabeth begged.

He turned to see her puppy eyes. His eyes softened immediately.

"Ok" he sighed. "I'll try."

Dylan is such a sap when it comes to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and pecked him on the cheek before we split up in the hall.

Natasha and I are starting as freshman so we have a lot of classes together. That's a really good thing because Natasha's not one to be comfortable in new surroundings.

Natasha and I had English first period. PE was after that. Both of those classes came and went quickly. Algebra-1 was after that. Elizabeth joined us for that class. We all walked into class and sat down. There was another vampire in the classroom and Natasha was immediately nervous.

**Aw, Dylan is such a softie. He's a sap for a pair of blue eyes. Anyway, Natasha and Mariah are the ones who are constantly nervous, though Mariah is way worse. Of course, their coven gets pissed when someone scares them. Though, they can look after themselves if need be. Don't forget what Natasha and to Aro when he scared her, LOL!**

**Who protects Natasha and Elizabeth, or do they protect themselves? You'll have to wait to find out. **

**Anyway, reviews make me happy. If I am happy, the typing continues and you don't get the "I don't upload for a couple of weeks because of writer's block" thing going on. I know you hate it so review and tell me that you give a damn if I upload or not. **

**Give me an idea for a new poll because I cannot think of one and the current one needs to go down. **


	26. Nymphadora Platt

**Ok, I am really sorry about this but I am kind of stuck here. Also, I wanted to get these stupid things out of the way. So, here is Esme's little sister and the Alice of the group.**

**Name:** Nymphadora Platt

**Nick Name: **Dora

**Vampire Siblings: ** Esme Cullen (older sister)

**Mate: **Jonathan

**Change: **By Bella after she was attacked by a bear after she had tried to kill herself, fallowing her sister

**Year of Birth:**1870

**Age when changed: **18

**Undercover age: **18

**Hair: ** Changes because of her power, prefers purple but naturally brown

**Free Time: **Fashion

**Vehicle: **Blue Dodge Viper

**Ability: **Change appearance

**Personality: **She's hyper yet a good big sister. She's like Alice, just a little less hyper and without the ESP.

**How do you like her? Tell me so I can make her better or if I should just leave her alone!**


	27. 17 Math class

**Ok, short chapter. But, the last one will be longer. This one is a filler more than anything. Anyways, read it and save you complaining for the REVIEWS portion. It holds some information that you might find important and helpful!**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't read these 3 new vampires and it was driving me insane. I spent the entire class period staring at them as they did their work. One had brown hair with blond highlights. She carried herself well, showing no fear. The other, however, was very nervous. I knew I was intimidating her with my stare. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that. That one had light brown hair down to her shoulders. The last sat behind the one with the brown and blond hair. She seemed nervous as well.

**Will Edward jump Bella, Natasha, and Elizabeth because he thinks they are a threat because he can't read their minds? **

**Will Edward tell Rosalie and she does the attacking?**

**Will Natasha run to her boyfriend after that class and tattle on Edward for scaring her?**

**Either way, Bella and her group can sure as hell fight back!**

**There are so many questions that I have left up to your overactive imaginations! I know, evil right? I already have the next chapter typed. I want lots of reviews and feedback on this story before I update again. I need to know that people like my story and how to make it better!**


	28. 18 Dylan finds out

**Sorry for the late update! I had to re-type this chapter on another computer because my other one is completely useless because of my stupid sister's fat ass. Anyway, here you go!**

**Dylan's POV**

A girl in my class had gotten a paper cut. The way I kept myself from jumping at her was imagining her as Elizabeth. It worked. I was far too protective of my blond-haired angel to even think of harming her.

I bolted out of the class room as soon as the bell rang. It was then that I overheard a conversation between 3 boys. One of them had brown hair, the other had black, and the last had blond.

"Hay, did you see how Edward Cullen was glaring at those 3 new girls in math today?" the one with the brown hair asked.

"Yeah" the other 2 boys said.

"He looked pissed" the blond boy put in. "The blond chick and the one with the light brown hair both looked scared out of their skin."

I didn't pay attention in my next class. I was too busy plotting to get this Edward Cullen alone so I could kill him for scaring _my_ Elizabeth. I finally decided on a plan.

**Cliff hanger, maybe. Though, I think the plan is obvious to some of my loyal readers. Run, Edward, run away! **

**LOL, review!**

**PS – Don't forget to check out my 2****nd**** Fanfiction. It has the same characters but a whole different plot line and none of Bella's group are officially vampires, more like kick-ass humans who don't age…**


	29. 19 Visions

**Sorry it took so long. I'm still trying to get my half-dead computer to work. Where's a tech-smart vampire when you need one? **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

As soon as the bell rang, I had a vision. It was of the oldest boy, Dylan, fighting Edward. Dylan looked livid.

Ditching Jasper, I bolted to the lunch room to grab Bella. I found her and Elizabeth on their way down the hall.

"Bella, I have a special ability that is seeing the future depending on what people decide" I explained quickly. "I had a vision of Dylan beating the shit out of Edward, my other brother."

Elizabeth and Bella looked to each other.

"Math class" they both said at the same time.

_What happened in math class?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

**So, does it turn into a fight? If it does, which side will Alice choose? Will Edward run away with his family, seeing Bella and the others as a threat after this?**

**So many questions, such a short chapter!**

**LOL, review!**

**Don't forget to check out my 2****nd**** story as well. I think it's pretty good and it isn't getting nearly as much attention as this one is getting! **


	30. 20 This guy is pissed

**Whoa, within the first 2 minutes of being uploaded, 68 people had already hit – looked at – the chapter! Even though none of them reviewed, it's still pretty awesome! I'm curious as to if this one will have the same affect. Let's see… **

**You're already part of it because you just hit my story. Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I was walking with Emmett when I was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against the brick wall. My hands shot to the arm that held me. I dug my nails into the flesh.

This guy was a vampire and he was _pissed_! What the hell did I do?

"Hay!" Emmett shouted, grabbing the guy.

This was getting bad. This guy wasn't holding back and we were getting attention.

**At this rate, how do you think Carlisle and Bella will meet up? Hmmm....**

**Sorry, I know this is a short chapter and you all hate these things. But, hay, it's better than nothing, right?**

**Happy Mother's Day!!!**

**Don't forget to go tell your mama how much you love her!**

**Review and tell me what you think Carlisle will think about Dylan attacking Edward like that!**


	31. RIP

_**I just want to say R.I.P Daddy's little Cannibal!**_

_**I didn't know her personally but I have read most of her stories and they were beyond amazing. She was a brilliant author and shouldn't have been taking from this world so early… For yous who don't know what happened she was killed by a drunk driver… So I hope none of you reading will ever drink and drive being the consequences arent worth it…**_

_**DON'T drink and DRIVE!!! **_


	32. 21 Bella to the rescue

**The last real chapter got 48 views and 3 reviews in the first 10 minutes of being updated. That's freaking awesome!**

**How will this chapter work out?**

**You're already a part of it so thank you!!!**

**Oh, I'm ranting now. Go on and read and don't forget to review!**

**Bella's POV**

I was trying to calm Dylan but he was refusing it, blocking me from his mind. After a while, I gave up and went for the physical approach.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of his neck roughly.

"Think, you overgrown dumbass. You're scaring Natasha _and_ Elizabeth" I hissed in his ear.

I shoved him away and he got up. He was calm now. He walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her protectively, breathing in her scent like an addict.

I walked over to Emmett and helped him up. He hesitated at first but accepted my hand. Emmett helped Edward up. Edward seemed to stiffen as I approached, as if expecting me to fight him.

"In the future, when you have a problem with my family, I suggest you take it up with me rather than glare at us for an hour" I told him.

I turned to Emmett.

"Sorry about Dylan, he is a bit overprotective of us all, especially Elizabeth" I apologized.

We left after that, leaving Alice with Emmett and Edward.

**Was it really a good idea to leave Alice with Edward? Hmmm… I wonder…**

**Review and talk to me! Come on, people! I don't bite!**

**Fallow the arrows and press the freaking button already!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	33. Jonathan Tucker

**Sorry, but I just realized that I left these stupid things half finished. By now, you guys should know that I have OCD. I will get the next chapter up ASAP, I guess this is more me stalling than anything else!**

**:P**

**Name:** Jonathan Tucker

**Nick Name**: JT

**Vampire Siblings: ** Mariah Tucker (little sister)

**Mate:** Nymphadora

**Change: **Done by unknown vampire in New York

**Year of Birth: **1983

**Age when changed: **20

**Undercover age: **18

**Hair: **Short Dark Brown

**Ability: **He's a tracker with locating abilities similar to Demetri of Volturi

**Personality: **He's very protective of his little sister and gets territorial over Nymphadora when it comes to other guys. 

**He is one that will be starting a lot of fights, along with Dylan.**

**Go ahead and scream at me for updating so late and the fact that this really isn't a real update!**

**Give me some feedback!**


	34. 22 Opinions and confusion

**The last chapter got 10 hits and 1 review in the first 5 minutes of being updated!**

**Ok, I know this is a short chapter so I am saying sorry in advance! I swear I have OCD when it comes to this stuff! Yes, I am a freaking control freak!**

**I am happy to say that school is out so no more getting up at 6:00am every morning. Though, that means that I start working at my summer job where I end up getting up at **_**4:30am**_** every morning! So yes, it's gonna suck, but at least I'm gonna get paid for working my ass off. **

**Here's to summer!**

**I own nothing except my own overactive imagination, LOL!**

**:P**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

Why the hell couldn't I keep my mind off of that girl? I couldn't see her as a threat for some reason. What was going on with me?

As we drove home, everyone's thoughts were on the new coven.

Emmett – _I really don't have a problem with the new coven as long as that big one stays away from my Rosie._

Of course, Emmett was worried about Rosalie.

Alice – _I know something is going to happen. Carlisle is going to know Bella for some reason. But, how does he know her…?_

Alice was really frustrated. Normally, I would be interested too, but my mind was elsewhere.

Jasper _– I really hope Alice doesn't run off like that again, not with a coven of strange vampires nearby…_

Nether Jasper or Alice could really function without the other after a while. They both help the other more than they'll ever fully understand.

Rosalie _– I love Bella's car!_

Of course, Rosalie would love Bella. During lunch, Bella let her look under the hood of her fancy Dodge Viper. She even promised to let Rose get a better look later on.

Though, my main thoughts were of Bella leaving 6th period and not coming back. What if they decided to leave because of my little run-in with Dylan?

Why the hell did I care?

**

* * *

**

Ok, I know it's a short chapter, but I am starting to run out of ideas. I need a climax which means I need a threat in this story. I can't think of one!

**I'll start up a poll as soon as I get some ideas!**

**Please review and help me out!**

**Reviews are my coffee while ideas are my chocolate. I'll fall asleep without my coffee and chocolate always seems to set off my overactive imagination which is basically dead right now!**


	35. Natasha Cornelia

**I know you guys hate these thingys but I have hit a wall on this story. I am going to read the story over from start to end-ish and re-read the twilight series, trying to get some inspiration for something to do with it. Please be patent with me!**

* * *

**Name:** Natasha Cornelia

**

* * *

**

**Nick Name:** Tasha**

* * *

**

**Vampire Siblings: **None**

* * *

**

**Mate: **Brandon**

* * *

**

**Change: **Done by Virgil after he had lost control**

* * *

**

**Year of Birth: **1919**

* * *

**

**Age when changed: **17**

* * *

**

**Undercover age: **15**

* * *

**

**Hair: **Light Brown, down to shoulders**

* * *

**

**Free Time: **Reading**

* * *

**

**Vehicle: **Venom-Red Dodge Viper**

* * *

**

**Ability: **Fire**

* * *

**

**Personality:** She is hyper most of the time but quick to hide in her little shell when nervous. Though, not as bad as Mariah, she isn't a people-person when it comes to strangers.**

* * *

**

**If you have any advice for this poor, lost author, please tell me via review or PM!**


	36. Enough of the character things!

**New Chapter is ready; I am just trying to get rid of these things! Don't kill me yet! I am putting the remaining ones all on one chapter because, hay, they're even starting to bug **_**me**_**. **

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Brandon Sherman

**Nick Name: **Don

**Vampire Siblings: **Elizabeth Sherman (twin sister)

**Mate: **Natasha

**Change: **Done by Bella on request his mother before the plague killed her

**Year of Birth: **1788

**Age when changed: **19

**Undercover age: **16

**Hair: **Blond

**Free Time: **Mechanic /computers

**Vehicle: **Ford F-150

**Ability: **Self-replication (making copies of self)

**Personality: **Chooses his battles so he is never against his mate or sisters (Mariah, Bella, and Elizabeth)

**

* * *

**

* * *

Name:

Elizabeth Sherman

**Nick Name: **Liz

**Vampire Siblings: **Brandon (twin brother)

**Mate: **Dylan

**Change: **Done by Bella on request of her mother before the plague killed her

**Year of Birth: **1788

**Age when changed: **19

**Undercover age: **16

**Hair: **Blond

**Free Time: **Music

**Vehicle: **SUV

**Ability: **Teleportation

**Personality: **She's the younger twin who's more immature. She tends to act like a little kid when hyper.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Dylan Hawkins

**Nick Name: **DJ

**Vampire Siblings: **Virgil

**Mate: **Elizabeth

**Change: **Done on own request after severely burned in a house fire

**Year of Birth: **1890

**Age when changed: **22

**Undercover age: **17

**Hair: **Black

**Vehicle: **Jeep

**Ability: **Air, mimic

**Personality: **He's the most protective and territorial one of the group. He does not trust easily.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Mariah Tucker

**Nick Name: **Mar

**Vampire Siblings: **Jonathan (older brother)

**Mate: **Virgil

**Change: **Done by unknown vampire in New York

**Year of Birth: **1991

**Age when changed: **17

**Undercover age: **14

**Hair: **Dark Brown down to shoulders

**Free Time: **Drawing

**Ability: **Water, healing, calming, ESP…

**Personality: **EXTRAMELY shy and reserved, the only exception being when around Virgil or her family. She's definitely earned her title as the family's turtle—hiding in her shell

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Virgil Hawkins

**Nick Name: **V

**Vampire Siblings: **Dylan

**Mate: **Mariah

**Change: **Done by Bella after a house fire nearly killed him

**Year of Birth: **1892

**Age when changed: **20

**Undercover age: **15

**Hair: **Black

**Free Time: **Pranks

**Vehicle: **OrangeCorvette

**Ability: **Electricity

**Personality: **Carefree and lax, he rarely acts his age. Though, mess with Mariah or his 'sisters' and you will learn to fear electricity.

**

* * *

**

The new chapter will be up ASAP!


	37. 23 Will he recognise me?

**I had that last real chapter up for 3 minutes and I look at the status page to see that it already has 84 hits and 7 reviews. **

**This story has a total of 366 reviews; 55,615 hits; 305 favorites; and 416 alerts. This story is freaking popular in my book and I am really honored that people like this story enough to want to read more of this highschooler's crappy writing. **

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I got the call during 6th period. Alexander wanted to get the OK from me before inviting the Cullens over to our house. By now, I was pretty sure that Carlisle Cullen was my brother. I had found a picture of him in a newspaper in the library and it looked so much like him. Also, the name was the same.

Our mother was Trisha Bielefeld and our father was Henry Cullen. Wanting to keep both last names alive, I got our mother's last name and our father's last name as a middle name. Carlisle got our father's last name and our mother's maiden name as a middle name.

I went home early to tell Jonathan, Mariah, Virgil, and Nymphadora. This was something you tell them in person. Also, I wanted to make sure the house was in one piece. Luckily, it was.

Everyone was nervous as we waited for our guests to show up. Samantha and Alexander had met Carlisle at the hospital so they were showing them the way to the house.

Of course, it wasn't like we were all waiting downstairs like we should. Natasha was up in the library with Brandon, Nymphadora and Jonathan were with Mariah and Virgil in the game room, Elizabeth and Dylan were in the music room, and I was in my room. I was spacing out on the main driveway.

What would it be like, meeting my brother again?

Would he be different?

Would he recognize me?

Would he trust me enough to take a good look?

More importantly, should I be forcing myself into his life like this?

I had a million questions.

Before I could get too worried about my own what-ifs, 3 vehicles drove up the driveway. None of them went into the garage. I guess they were a bit too nervous as it is. Going underground in a weird house full of foreign vampires wouldn't exactly calm them.

The first vehicle was Alexander's black Mercedes Benz. The next was a shiny silver Volvo that I recognized from the school parking lot. The last was a red BMW.

Alexander, Samantha, and Carlisle came out of the Mercedes. It really was my brother. He was a vampire as well. Would he remember me?

**

* * *

**

Sorry that it took so long but summer isn't exactly as free and fun as it was back when I was in middle school. So, here I am, at 2:00am, updating a chapter for you. That's basically the only time I get to the computer. I now share a home computer with my so called family and have everything I use on a flash drive. It sucks!


	38. 24 Sister in law

**This last chapter got 20 reviews and 663 hits within a day. It confuses me, really, how someone could have so much interest in this story. I'm really not that good of a writer so why is this story so popular?**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I must admit that I was anxious. I wanted to see Bella again, though I still didn't know why.

Everyone filed out of the vehicles and I got a good look at Alexander and Samantha, the 2 doctors that Carlisle now works with. They were vampires yet doctors, which Carlisle was ecstatic to learn about.

"I'd like to request in advance that you not judge our newest arrivals" Alexander said as he led us to the front door. "They do have superb self-control for their age."

"Which is how old?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"About a year" Samantha answered. "They still have the red eyes of a newborn so they are not attending school, neither are their mates."

"Is it really wise to be keeping newborns this close to a town?" Jasper asked. He then mentally kicked himself and hoped that he didn't offend them somehow.

"That's half the reason their mates are always with them" Alexander chuckled.

We walked into the house. Esme was gawking, of course. She loves designing and this place was amazing. It was a balance between 21st century technology, medieval decorations, and a lot of color.

"Dora and Bella designed this place, along with just about every other house we have" Samantha told Esme as we walked into the family room.

"Esme" a girl gasped from the stairs.

Esme's head jolted in the direction of the voice and she froze. The girl's hair suddenly went from silver to brown.

Jasper – _What the hell?_

Just about everyone was thinking that. Even Carlisle was confused.

Esme bolted out of Carlisle's grasp and was suddenly at the foot of the stairs. Her mind was going a mile a minute and I didn't have to read Jasper's mind to know that her emotions were the same way.

"How did this happen?" Esme asked in a shriek.

"Uh…" was the girl's response as she nervously walked down the stairs at a slow pace.

"Dora…" Esme warned.

"Listen, _you_ are in no place to lecture me about this" the girl hissed. "What the hell were you thinking?" she screamed at her.

"By trying to kill myself" Esme sighed, looking down.

The girl closed the distance between them and dug her face into Esme's hair, holding her tight.

"Luckily, Bella was hunting at the time" a boy with red eyes sighed. "I'd rather not imagine a life without my little Nymph."

"That's Jonathan" the girl introduced without looking up. "He's my mate."

"Yup. So, is this your big sis?" he asked her.

"Yup" the girl laughed. "I guess I'm not the only one with an older sibling in this coven."

"Really?" Esme asked.

By now, there were 5 other vampires with us. Bella was not among them.

Slowly, Esme and the girl released each other. The girl poked her head around Esme's figure to see us all staring in shock and confusion.

"Just in case Esme never told you guys about me, I'm her little sister, Nymphadora Platt" the girl told us. "Though, I prefer Dora. I have no idea what Mother was thinking when she decided on '_Nymphadora_'."

Esme chuckled at that.

Everyone was shocked at that, especially Carlisle.

"So, it seems I have found a long lost sister-in-law" Carlisle said to no one in particular.

His mind, like the rest of my families' minds, was going a mile a minute, trying to absorb all of this.

**

* * *

**

Just wait until you find your real sister, Carlisle, LOL.

**How do you think he will react to that?**


	39. 25 Carlisle meets Bella

**I guess I can't put off this little piece any longer. I mean, you've been all wanting this sense the first chapter and I am itching to hear your reactions. **

**The last chapter got a total of 41 reviews, which is an all-time record for any story so far. Every day, there would be more and more. Damn, guys, keep that up and I'll burst through the 500-review marker!**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

"Carlisle, do mind me asking what your middle name is?" Dylan asked politely.

That question surprised him. "Huh? Oh, it's Bielefeld" Carlisle answered, looking down.

Carlisle would sometimes swap the last name we go by from Cullen to Bielefeld. Though, he never really told us that it was his middle name.

"Ha, no way!" a smaller boy with black hair laughed.

"Where's Bella hiding?" Dylan asked, looking around with en evil grin.

"Bella?" Carlisle echoed.

"Bella's an eavesdropper!" Jonathan shouted.

"And you're loud" Bella retorted.

She was hiding around the corner.

Carlisle – _No, it can't be her! Stop it, Carlisle, she's long dead._

Bella looked down, then back up at Carlisle. She was torn between dread, happiness, and nervousness, according to Jasper. Damn it, why can't I read her mind?

"I guess neither of us bothered to come home to check on the family" Bella chuckled as she walked a few paces away from her hiding spot. "To any of you who don't know, I'm Isabella Bielefeld, preferring to be called Bella."

"Oh… my… God" Carlisle said slowly, in complete shock.

"Never been called God before" Bella grinned. "What's wrong, Carlie, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Bella!" Carlisle cheered, bolting for her.

He grabbed her and started to spin her around. He had this big, stupid smile going from one ear to the other. I was starting to wonder if that was Carlisle and not some replacement. The others were thinking the same thing.

Jasper and Esme – _What the hell just happened?_

Everyone except for Alice, that is. She had already seen this happen.

Alice – _I knew it!_

Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be seen, neither was Brandon or Jonathan.

I could just barely hear a squeal of delight and couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems Rosalie has been shown her favorite room" I laughed.

"Which room would that be?" Bella asked.

**

* * *

**

Anyone care to guess what her favorite word was?

**Did you guys like the Bella/Carlisle meet-up or was it crappy?**

**Come on, let's see if we can get past the 41-review mark!**


	40. P

**Ok, I know this isn't a new chapter but… oh well. This is what happens when I get bored. It's not freaking pretty, LOL!!!**

**I have a community up called Renesmee Lost and Found, go and check it out!**

**Don't I have any Renesmee-lovers out there?**

**This is the place for stories about Renesmee being taken away from her family for whatever reason. Sadly, I only have about 4 up, so, check them out. Please tell me if you have any suggestions, please tell me!!!**

**Go ahead and scream at me! Just please check out my community. What else do you have to do?**


	41. I'M BACK! Did you miss me?

**Yo, guys!**

**I am now back home from a session with the Northwest Youth Corp. That basically means that I've been camping for the last 5 weeks with 12 people I didn't know until at least the 2****nd**** week. I had to survive that time with no phone or computer, not to mention only one shower a week. Though, I'm back now and loving my computer. **

**Updates will come in soon. This AN is more of a **_**'YAHOO, I'M BACK, FANFICTION!' **_**thing. Anyway, see you soon, people. Keep an eye out for updates/ the possible new story!**


	42. 26 END

**Wow, I really haven't updated in way too long. There's really not a good enough excuse for that so I'm not even gonna try to beg for my life as you all point your imaginary guns at my head. **

**Ready**

**Aim**

**Oh, look, new chapter!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Garage" was my answer.

"Brandon took her to the garage" Alexander chuckled.

"And Jonathan took Emmett to the Danger Room" Samantha added.

"YAHOO!!!" I heard Emmett scream.

"Danger Room?" Carlisle echoed.

"I discovered in the early 17th century that, when added during the molding process, metal can be immensely strengthened when mixed with vampire venom" Bella grinned. "The same can be applied to leather and most plastics. The Danger Room, as we call it, is our oversized rough-housing area."

Jasper looked like a child who had just found out where his parents stash the Christmas presents. "Might I ask where that is?" he asked politely.

"How about we all go?" Bella chuckled.

I had already fallen in love with her laugh. Though, I have no idea when.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

We went through the garage and picked up Rosalie and Brandon.

"I found a new punching bag!" Jonathan laughed as he kicked an unsuspecting Emmett into the weights.

"And we have another Emmett" Rosalie announced with a groan.

"Oh, trust me, he's worse" Nymphadora groaned. "I don't think Emmett has all day to plot new pranks."

"You'd be surprised" Rosalie told her. "I'm just glad I'm off limits to said pranks."

"Same here" Nymphadora snickered.

"Be afraid, Carlie" I grinned. "Be very afraid."

"Carlie?" Emmett echoed. "What the hell?" he laughed. "Carlie?"

Carlisle growled at Emmett for using his nickname. I started to laugh again.

I bolted over to the weights and brought one of the balls to Jasper.

"Wanna try?" I grinned.

"Uh… sure" he agreed, slightly confused.

I tossed him the ball. He wasn't expecting it to weigh that much.

"H-how the…?" he was speechless.

Carlisle held out his hand and Jasper handed the ball to him.

"Whoa" was all Carlisle could say.

"At first, I designed them for Dylan and Virgil" I told him. "Though, we all use these balls when we are bored these days. Of course, they stay in here. If they were to be dropped anywhere else in the house, they'd probably bust through the floor."

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

I was in complete shock.

Bella.

My baby sister.

She was alive, or as alive as we get.

It was at least an hour until that really sunk in.

I was staring blankly at her as I sat next to Samantha and Alexander. Then, it was as if something just clicked in my head.

"My baby sister is back" I said out loud, in complete shock.

Bella grinned ear to ear as soon as that reached her ears.

"Things just got very confusing" Alexander and Samantha said to each other at the same time.

**

* * *

**

Ok, yes, that is the end. It is open for a sequel, but I don't know when said sequel will come up. Really, I really don't know. I haven't even started on it. I am in my Junior year of high school now and it's on the top of my priority list. I'm thinking about joining the army so all of my friends either want to kill me or don't care cuz they don't think it's a big deal yet. Anyway, how did you like it? If you want to adopt this story and/or write your own sequel, just tell me. PM me 'cuz, I wanna read it. I'd also like to lend a hand…

**Crap, I'm rambling**

**Run away!**


End file.
